1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand-held electronic data collection devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to hand-held data collection devices that can interface and exchange data with other hand-held data collection devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-held data collection devices are used for many different purposes. For example, hand-held data collection devices with barcode scanners are used by delivery companies to track the pick-up and delivery of envelopes and packages. Personal hand-held xe2x80x9cpalm topxe2x80x9d computers are used by many individuals to store information, such as appointments, addresses, phone numbers and the like.
Many such hand-held data collection devices have the ability to interface with other computers. As such, data gathered by the hand-held data collection device can be downloaded to a larger computer for analysis. The concept of data exchange between hand-held devices, however, has only recently crossed over from business applications to amusement applications. In the world of amusement devices, only recently have small hand-held video games become popular. Some of these hand-held video games have the ability to interconnect with other video games, thereby enabling two people with two video games to play against each other simultaneously.
The application of microprocessor technologies into small electronic devices and games have given people the ability to collect and transfer data with one another in an extremely rapid fashion. It is therefore easier than ever for people to exchange relevant information with one another. However, there is one area of information that is communicated by people in an extremely slow fashion. That area is personal information, such as information about a person""s likes, dislikes, wants and needs. When people meet, they exchange personal information with one another either orally or through observed behavior. For instance, when two people meet for the first time, they typically exchange names and then perhaps enter into polite conversation. Even if those people were to become friends, it may take years before each person has a good understanding of the likes and dislikes of the other.
Discussing personal information is awkward for many people. When a person applies for a job, that person supplies a resume. The resume provides the potential employer with the basic personal information needed for the employer to ascertain the skills of the applicant and to ask relevant follow-up questions. However, when two individuals meet for the first time, very little personal information is exchanged. Two people who meet each other may have a great deal in common, however, if polite conversation does not approach those topics, neither person will ever know of their similarities.
A need therefore exists for some type of system that can be used for strangers and recent acquaintances to exchange personal information with each other in an unawkward fashion. In this way, people will be able to tell if they have many things in common with the person they have just met. This information can therefore lead to conversations about the common interests and provide people with interesting and relevant conversations.
This need is met by the present invention as it is described and explained below.
The present invention is a system and method of gathering and exchanging information between individuals. The system uses survey questionnaires that query a person about a variety of topics. The system can be a software application. However, in a preferred embodiment, the system is embodied by two hand-held electronic assemblies that prompt survey questions to a user and collect answers from the user. After two users have answered the same survey, they join the electronic assemblies they used to answer the survey. The electronic assemblies contain microprocessors that exchange the survey data with each other and analyze the data embodied by the survey answers.
Through the analysis of the survey data, two people can quickly ascertain what personal preferences, personality quirks and/or cultural similarities that share with the other person. Using this information, polite conversation can be directed to topics of mutual interest. Two basic strangers can therefore be provided with a quick insight into the other""s personality without having to engage in a prolonged awkward conversation about themselves.